SRD:Ring of Elemental Command
'Elemental Command: '''All four kinds of ''elemental command ''rings are very powerful. Each appears to be nothing more than a lesser magic ring until fully activated (by meeting a special condition, such as single-handedly slaying an elemental of the appropriate type or exposure to a sacred material of the appropriate element), but each has certain other powers as well as the following common properties. Elementals of the plane to which the ring is attuned can’t attack the wearer, or even approach within 5 feet of him. If the wearer desires, he may forego this protection and instead attempt to ''charm ''the elemental (as ''charm monster, ''Will DC 17 negates). If the ''charm ''attempt fails, however, absolute protection is lost and no further attempt at ''charming ''can be made. Creatures from the plane to which the ring is attuned who attack the wearer take a –1 penalty on their attack rolls. The ring wearer makes applicable saving throws from the extraplanar creature’s attacks with a +2 resistance bonus. He gains a +4 morale bonus on all attack rolls against such creatures. Any weapon he uses bypasses the damage reduction of such creatures, regardless of any qualities the weapon may or may not have. The wearer of the ring is able to converse with creatures from the plane to which his ring is attuned. These creatures recognize that he wears the ring. They show a healthy respect for the wearer if alignments are similar. If alignments are opposed, creatures fear the wearer if he is strong. If he is weak, they hate and desire to slay him. The possessor of a ''ring of elemental command ''takes a saving throw penalty as follows: In addition to the powers described above, each specific ring gives its wearer the following abilities according to its kind. ''Ring of Elemental Command (Air) * Feather fall ''(unlimited use, wearer only) * ''Resist energy (electricity) ''(unlimited use, wearer only) * ''Gust of wind ''(twice per day) * ''Wind wall ''(unlimited use) * ''Air walk ''(once per day, wearer only) * ''Chain lightning ''(once per week) The ring appears to be a ''ring of feather falling ''until a certain condition is met to activate its full potential. It must be reactivated each time a new wearer acquires it. ''Ring of Elemental Command (Earth) * Meld into stone ''(unlimited use, wearer only) * ''Soften earth and stone ''(unlimited use) * ''Stone shape ''(twice per day) * ''Stoneskin ''(once per week, wearer only) * ''Passwall ''(twice per week) * ''Wall of stone ''(once per day) The ring appears to be a ''ring of meld into stone ''until the established condition is met. ''Ring of Elemental Command (Fire) * Resist energy (fire) ''(as a ''major ring of energy resistance [fire]) * Burning hands ''(unlimited use) * ''Flaming sphere ''(twice per day) * ''Pyrotechnics ''(twice per day) * ''Wall of fire ''(once per day) * ''Flame strike ''(twice per week) The ring appears to be a ''major ring of energy resistance (fire) ''until the established condition is met. ''Ring of Elemental Command (Water) * Water walk ''(unlimited use) * ''Create water ''(unlimited use) * ''Water breathing ''(unlimited use) * ''Wall of ice ''(once per day) * ''Ice storm ''(twice per week) * ''Control water (twice per week) The ring appears to be a ring of water walking ''until the established condition is met. Strong conjuration; CL 15th; Forge Ring, ''summon monster VI, all appropriate spells; Price 200,000 gp.